tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inuakui
|qualclasses = | height = 732/ 183 | weight = Unknown / 91 | gender = Male | hairc = White/ Pink | eyec = Red/ Blue | birthp = Japan | bday = Unkown | bloodt = Dog Demon | armament = | likes = Women, Fighting, Ebitsu | dislikes = Wolves, losing | talent = Luck | enemy = Church, Mage Association, Wolves | imagecol = Gold }} Introduction Inuakui is Jamaul Crow's father, and a Phantasmal Beast. He is a Inu Daiyōkai, and one of the last of his breed left in the world. Mahy years ago Crow's mother, Elpis Crow, traveled to Japan, and meet the wondering Yokai. The two fell in love and had a daughter. She convinced him to go to America with her and as a result he has been living in New Orleans for almost fifty years. He has been the father of her six daughters and her three sons. Due to the nature of the world and the rarity of a beast of his kind Inuakui is in danger of being hunted. As a result he mostly lives in a bounded field located in their family home. After the events of the Loop Metropolis Inuakuui, who is actually a copy of the real one due to the nature of the Anti Uber, has been living inside of Crow's loop Breaker Gender Break. After returning to chaldea he and Crow carved out a cave on the Antarctic continent and set up a workshop. Inuakui lives there, when he is not with Crow on missions. He has recreated as far as he can, a traditional japanese home inside of the cave. He mainly uses the resources found on the continent. Appearance Personality Roles Fate/Axiom Abilities Inuakui has the Elements of Fire and Water. His Origin is Berserk, like his son. Lighting Deflection Noble Phantasms ''Hihaken Hihaken is Inuakui's Karadabuki. Dog Demons have discovered how to take parts of their body and forge them into magical weapons. These weapons are called Karadabuki. As part of a Dog Demon's body they can be called to them from any amount of space between them. They also have a direct connection to them and their mana supply. These weapons also have a side ability. As they slay enemies they gain new abilities to go along with what they already have. Once a Dog Demon dies his Karadabuki goes dorment. It's abilities can't be used. However it is possible to awaken a Karadabuki, but only if one has the same blood as the owner. Their children can awaken their weapons, but their grandchildren can not. The only way to pass a Karadabuki down thought the ages is for it to be reforged thought a ritual by the child of the original user. This is done by adding their own flesh to the weapon and making it theirs. Hihaken has Seven Abilities. During Inuakui's time he has slain seven worthy enemies. He has slain more than that in terms of phantasmal species, but only seven of them are worthy of him gaining a new ability. *Seal Bubble ''- Creates Flying bubble that allow things in, but not out. It takes at least three hits from the inside to break the bubble. the bubbles pop however after a minute. When they do they scatter whatever is inside of it. Something solid will simply fall, but energy would go in all directions. *''Greater Wind Blade'' - It can launch a gigantic blade of wind to cut targets. The wind can cut clean thought steel. It is about equal to a B Rank Attack. *''Lighting Return'' - Can return absorbed lighting attacks back at twice their power *''Winter's Bite ''- Can Freeze a area in solid Ice. It releases magic energy that turns all the oxygen and hydrogen into their solid forms. At max he can cover a square twenty five yards *''Demon Spider Silk ''- Inuakui blade is capable of creating demon spider silk. It is a tough silk substance that is sticky and strong enough to hold Phantasmal Beast. It's toughness is equal to C+ Level Endurance. However multiple layars of it can stop even stronger beast. *''White Mist'' - Inuakui's blade can create a white mist that can cover a area. This mist is externally dense and clings to the area like slurp. Illusions can be made with the mist, and the mist itself can be made to look like people. Sound can be thrown off, even smells. The only sense not affected is touch. *''Great Flame Blade'' - Inuakui's sword is covered with Divine flames. These flames burn hotter against evil creatures. Inuakui has to be careful when using this ability because the flames can burn him as well. Any creature caught on fire by these flames has their magical energy/ mana burned as well. ''Air walk Inuakuui can walk on air as if it was ground. He can do this in his dog form and his human form. He can even jump off the air. Winter Coat'' Inuakui is immune to cold base attacks B Rank or Below. If a Cold attacks is above B rank it does damage equal to B rank mineus it's rank. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Fate/Axiom